Mortal Kombat in the school
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: La nueva escuela que prepara a los guerreros para el futuro Mortal Kombat abre sus puertas, ¿qué aventuras tendrán los guerreros que ingresen a ella?


¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fic, la verdad que no me resistí a escribirlo xD sé que los seguidores de mis otros fics dirán "ay sube uno y no actualiza" pues no he tenido tiempo y apenas cogí un rato para escribir este primer capitulo Q_Q tendré exámenes pronto y si no tengo un rato para usar el net lo uso para jugar a la ps3. Por cierto este fic nace gracias a ello xD de niña jugué varios Mortal Kombat pero como mi memoria es tan pésima olvidé muchas cosas -aparte que en esa época no entendía ni costra de inglés para rematar xD- y bueno me puse a investigar un poco y jugando al MK9 me entró la nostalgia así que descargaré los juegos anteriores para jugar y revivir aquellos tiempos (?) xD

Este es el primer fic de MK que escribo, leí algunos que me mataron de risa y bueno todos hacían su parodia de ellos en la escuela/secundaria y yo sólo quería ser popular (?) xD amo escribir comedia o cosas bizarras que al menos alegren a alguien y este fic es eso precisamente además que quería hacer mi versión de ellos en la escuela y me basé, por cierto, en los personajes del MK9 xD -me vicié con el juego, perdón (?)- y bueno con respecto a este fic cambié un par de cositas y ya verán a qué me refiero cuando avance la historia, me imaginé a los personajes (alumnos) de la edad de 10 años xD y para no aburrirlos más, pasemos a lo importante (?).

Dissclaimer: Los personajes de MK no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Netherrealm studios y Warner bros, yo sólo lo escribí por diversión. :3

Let's read!

* * *

**Mortal Kombat in the school**

**Cap.1 La noticia**

Era una soleada y típica mañana en el dojo de los Shirai Ryu, como de costumbre los ninjas más veteranos y jóvenes entrenaban siendo supervisados por el gran maestro, de pronto el anciano notó la ausencia de uno de los jóvenes guerreros, el pequeño Hanzo Hasashi mejor conocido como Scorpion. Suspiró sin remedio, frotando su frente bastante molesto se marchó a la habitación del pequeño ninja, en cuanto llegó le encontró enredado en sus sábanas y roncando.

-Scorpion… ¡Despierta!- Exclamó dándole una patada al pequeño el cual rodó golpeando la pared.

-¡Eh, eh! Juro que no lo hice…- Añadió en posición de lucha mientras su maestro lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

-Estas no son horas de dormir, así que alístate irás a la nueva escuela.-

-¿Qué, escuela? Se supone que estoy de vacaciones.- Refunfuñó el pequeño cubriéndose con la cobija.

-Lo siento, pero ya te inscribí en dicha escuela.- Sonrió el anciano. -¿No es asombroso?- Exclamó apartando la cobija.

-¿Cuándo me inscribiste, esta mañana?- Respondió de forma sarcástica encogido de brazos. –Además qué idiota abre el mismo día de sus inscripciones…-

-De hecho… sí.- Añadió con una sonrisa. -Aunque debes ver el lado positivo, esta prestigiosa escuela los prepara para el futuro Mortal Kombat, en el cual se decide el destino del Earthrealm.- Decía emocionado el maestro mientras Scorpion le miraba irritado.

-Pues no iré.- Refunfuñó el pequeño ninja acostándose nuevamente en su futón.

-Irás.- Sentenció el anciano siendo vilmente ignorado por el pequeño.

-Deja tu mensaje después del tono…- Susurró acurrucado en su futón abrazando su almohada mientras su maestro golpeaba bastante irritado su frente.

-No me importa que no quieras vas porque vas.- Agregó echando al pequeño fuera de su habitación.

-Y luego... mi opinión no cuenta o qué.- Reclamó poniéndose en pie.

-No, y será mejor que te prepares ya que envío lo mejor de mi clan.-

-No que Kuro era lo mejor del clan.-

-Lo hubiese enviado si alguien no le hubiera puesto escorpiones en su ropa.- Exclamó mirándolo fijamente mientras Scorpion sonreía inocentemente.

-Oh vamos, eso fue gracioso más cuando comenzó a inflarse como un globo.- Añadió divertido el pequeño ninja mientras el maestro negaba con la cabeza.

-Otra razón por la que creo que necesitas controlar tus instintos… como sea, date prisa.- Susurró el hombre secando el sudor de su frente y alejando a Scorpion con su bastón.

-Cielos, no aguantan una inocente bromita, nenas…- Exclamó Scorpion rascando su espalda mientras caminaba molesto a las duchas.

Mientras tanto en el clan Lin Kuei el gran maestro envió a llamar a cinco de sus futuras promesas, mientras los niños venían soportando las habladurías de Sektor, las puertas de la habitación principal se abrieron.

-Justo cuando me faltaba un nivel…- Se quejó Thomas siendo consolado por su buen amigo Kuai Liang.

-Eso no es lo peor, soportar a Sektor… deberían premiarnos por no clavarle alguna de las espadas.- Se quejó Bi-Han.

-Disculpa Noob, pero yo soy el hijo del gran maestro tengo prioridad.-

-Ay sí ya porque eres el hijo del viejo piensas que tu aire huele a frambuesa.- Añadió de forma sarcástica el mayor. Sektor se lanzó encima de él, ambos rodaban por el suelo mientras Cyrax, Smoke y Sub Zero miraban a unos ninjas haciendo todo tipo de poses.

-Ah… oigan.- Trataba de avisar Smoke.

-Ay no de nuevo…- Se quejó el pequeño ninja amarillo golpeando su frente.

-Por qué no puede simplemente entrar y sentarse… como una persona común.- Susurró decepcionado el ninja azul. Los ninjas continuaban con su "número" captando la atención del pequeño Sektor y Noob, finalmente terminaron de hacer sus poses seguido del padre de Sektor que al final pareció la formación de la fuerza Guinyu.

-¡Eso fue grandioso padre!- Aplaudía Sektor mientras los otros cuatro pequeños sólo arqueaban la ceja.

-Buenos días mis pequeños guerreros y futuros prestigiosos asesinos Lin Kuei.- Saludaba el hombre tomando asiento.

-La próxima vez podríamos escapar de noche…- Susurró Smoke.

-Les tengo grandiosas noticias, hoy es un gran día para el clan, ustedes han sido elegidos para ingresar a la nueva academia de preparación para el futuro Mortal Kombat.-

-¿Puedo salir?- Preguntó Noob.

-¿Necesitas algo Bi-Han?-

-Sí, salir es que odio esto…- Añadió tranquilamente mientras sus compañeros trataban de aguantar la risa.

-No… como decía, los inscribí esta mañana en la academia para que traigan honor al clan.-

-¡Pero estamos de vacaciones!- Reclamó Sub Zero siendo asentido por sus compañeros. –Además qué idiota abre una escuela el mismo día que sus inscripciones.- Se quejó nuevamente mientras el gran maestro se puso de pie sacando un enorme látigo.

-¿Escuché bien?- Preguntó el hombre mirando su látigo con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

-¡Por el Lin Kuei!- Exclamaron al unísono, mientras Sektor los miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Padre no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que ellos no te fallen aunque sean unos inútiles.- Finalizó soberbiamente mientras Noob le dio un sape seguido de su hermano y Smoke, quienes sin remedio se marcharon a ducharse.

-Aún podríamos huir del clan…- Susurró Sub Zero mirando a su alrededor.

-Eh… hermanito, te sugiero que no digas eso cuando hay cámaras y micrófonos en el pasillo…- Añadió señalando dichos dispositivos.

-Oye esa cámara es nueva.- Exclamó Smoke saludando a la cámara.

-Demonios… en serio no podremos salir de aquí.- Susurró decepcionado mientras Smoke le palmeaba la espalda.

Mientras los pequeños Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Nightwolf jugaban, el dios Raiden apareció para avisarles acerca de su gran destino.

-Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Nightwolf hoy es un gran día…-

-¿Ya es navidad?- Preguntó Kung Lao ilusionado.

-Eh… no, es…-

-¿Día de rebajas?- Interrumpió Liu Kang.

-No…-

-¿Viernes negro?- Le siguió Nightwolf

-¡NO! Como decía hoy escribirán su destino como los defensores del Earthrealm.-

-¿O sea que ya nos graduamos?- Preguntó Liu con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Ya estaba harto de este lugar.-

-No Liu Kang, aún no están graduados, pero irán a una prestigiosa escuela para finalizar su entrenamiento y así participar en el Mortal Kombat.-

-Pero estamos en vacaciones.- Reclamó Kung Lao.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron al unísono Liu y Nightwolf.

-Pues que mal porque ya los inscribí esta mañana.- Dijo sonriente el dios del trueno mientras los tres pequeños negaban con la cabeza.

-Esto es explotación…- Se quejó Liu.

-Como sea niños, preparen sus cosas salimos en unos minutos.-

-Al menos Raiden ya no nos vigilará.- Añadió Nightwolf intentando ser un poco positivo ante la noticia.

-Por cierto seré maestro en la escuela, ¿genial no?- Dijo alegremente desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

-Justo cuando no podía ser peor…- Susurró Kung Lao removiendo polvo del suelo.

-No soportaré esto…- Se quejaba el pequeño Liu golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Ancestros por qué me traicionan…- Sollozaba el mini chamán.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó alegre con los bolsos (salveques no sé cómo lo llaman en otros países xD) de los niños mientras los tres gritaron y se abrazaron a la vez.

Por otra parte en el palacio de Shao Kahn, las pequeñas Kitana, Jade y Mileena jugaban a la hora del té, mientras estaban es sus cosas Shao Kahn entró casi rompiendo la puerta.

-¿No puedes tocar como la gente normal?- Añadió sarcásticamente la pequeña princesa.

-No, para empezar es mi castillo, no soy humano y ¿ya dije que es mi castillo?- Respondió caminando hacia donde estaban las niñas. –En fin quiero que se preparen ya que hoy irán a la escuela.-

-¿¡Qué, escuela!?- Preguntaron al unísono Jade y Kitana mientras Mileena estaba ocupada masticando algo.

-Sí, así que dense prisa porque como el director de la escuela no pienso llegar tarde.-

-Pero estamos en vacaciones.- Exclamó Jade.

-Es cierto y como la princesa que soy no pienso ser explotada de esta forma.-

-Dejemos los chistes de explosiones para después, ahora mueve tu pequeño trasero y alístate.-

-No conseguiré citas si todos saben que eres el director.- Se quejó mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Nadie dijo que conseguirías citas, serás una guerrera.-

-¡No eres mi padre real siquiera para obligarme!-

-¿Y quién te da de comer, eh?-

-La cocinera…-

-Qué… ah bueno el punto es que gracias a mí obtienes tus caprichos, ahora deja de llorar y muévete.-

-¡Te odio!- Corrió la princesa de azul a la ducha y de forma muy dramática, mientras Jade y Kahn se golpeaban la frente decepcionados por el comportamiento de Kitana y Mileena seguía comiendo sin percatarse de nada.

-Como siempre Jade… vigílala, si esa caprichosa fuera más como mi linda pequeñita.- Exclamó acariciando la cabeza de la ninja fucsia mientras ésta se volteó y con su enorme sonrisa veía a su padre haciéndolo sobresaltarse. -¡Mileena! Qué te dije de comerte las cabezas de nuestros sirvientes, me estás dejando sin personal, demonios.-

-Perdón papi… no lo vuelvo hacer.- Se disculpó mirando de forma inocente a su padre.

-Pobre Wong… era un buen hombre.- Susurró Jade mirando los restos con una expresión de desagrado.

-De acuerdo, ¿dónde están Baraka y Reptaile?-

-Allí.- Señaló la ninja de verde, los pobres Baraka y Reptaile llevaban puesto unos vestidos y collares de perro los cuales estaban atados a la patilla de la cama de la princesa.

-Ya no existe el respeto…- Mencionó deprimido Reptaile mirando su horrible vestido.

-Al menos puedo ver a la hermosa Mileena.- Exclamó de forma muy cursi el pequeño tarkatan casi con un fondo rosa de corazones tras él, Reptaile tan sólo negaba con la cabeza irritado.

-Muy bien ustedes dos, desháganse de esos horribles vestidos y prepárense porque irán a la escuela con ellas.-

-Creo que esto sigue siendo mejor que ir a la escuela.- Susurró Reptaile.

-Necesito que mis chachas estén entrenadas, muévanse.- Finalizó el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Chacha?- Preguntó Baraka.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…- Añadió Jade.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó Rain comiendo un helado.

-Ah allí estás moradito, tú también irás a la escuela. Dense prisa.- Se marchó nuevamente el tirano.

-Tenía que preguntar…- Se resignó el pobre ninja morado.

Por otro lado la pequeña Sonya jugaba en el parque junto a sus amigos Jax, Stryker y Kabal, mientras ellos estaban entretenidos corriendo y jugando llegó el pequeño actor famoso de la época, Johnny Cage, el cual corría alegremente con un panfleto en sus manos.

-Oigan chicos, miren que genial.- Corría alegremente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Sonya.

-¿Y mi perro caliente? Viejo ibas a comprar nuestros bocadillos.- Se quejó Jax.

-Esto es mejor, nos inscribí en una obra de teatro.-

-Creí que sólo aceptabas "películas" señor mejor actor del mundo.- Añadió sarcásticamente Stryker arqueando una ceja.

-¿Nos, por qué nosotros?- Le siguió Kabal.

-A ver chicos, si van a ser mis amigos deben ser famosos y comenzaremos el proceso por esta obra de teatro.- Exclamó acomodando sus gafas, Sonya tomó el panfleto que venía escrito en chino y lo único que pudo leer fue Mortal Kombat.

-¿Quién te dio esto?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Ah un ancianito extraño, pero no se preocupen dijo que sería muy prestigioso y cosas así.-

-¿Recibes cosas de extraños? Tus padres no te enseñaron que no debes hablar con extraños.- Añadió Stryker.

-Es cierto podían haberte robado.- Le siguió Kabal.

-Pudieron secuestrarte.- Continuó Sonya.

-Violarte.- Exclamó Jax recibiendo las miradas de sus amigos. -¿Qué, no recuerdan al payaso de las hamburguesas?- Les recordó el pequeño moreno provocando un escalofrío a sus amigos.

-Eso hizo que perdiera el gusto por las cajitas felices…- Susurró Stryker.

-Ah… no era necesario recordar eso, pero Johnny promete que será fantástico.-

-Bien… pero no hables en tercera persona…- Finalizó Jax.

Por otra parte el pequeño Ermac esperaba a su amigo Kenshi que estaba comprando su almuerzo.

-Debimos ir con él, nos aburrimos.- Se quejaba el pequeño mientras unas personas que pasaban lo miraban extrañado y reían por su forma de hablar. –Demonios por eso odiamos haber venido a este mundo, la gente es rara.-

-¡Ermac! Ya compré nuestro almuerzo y adivina.- Decía alegre el niño con las bolsas en sus manos.

-Queremos nuestra pizza, tenemos hambre.- Exigió el pequeño Ermac tomando una de las bolsas.

-Oye pero antes nos inscribí a un curso de artesanías.- Añadió mostrándole el papel, mientras Ermac escupió su comida cuando leyó la información del papel.

-Esto no es un curso de artesanías nos inscribiste en una escuela, ¡Kenshi estamos en vacaciones!- Se quejó tomando por los hombros al pequeño espadachín.

-Ah… pero el señor me dijo que era un curso de artesanías.- Dijo decepcionado.

-Y dice que no hay devoluciones… sabíamos que no debías ir solo.- Exclamó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

-Ah y comienza hoy, vamos Ermac debemos llegar temprano.- Finalizó tomando de la ropa a su amigo y halándolo.

En la nueva y recién abierta Escuela Mortal Kombat se encontraba en la entrada el subdirector, Shang Tsung, quien esperaba a los niños participantes del futuro evento. El hombre estaba allí bajo el radiante sol con unos panfletos en sus manos y maldiciendo el hecho de estar allí y no en su cómoda y nueva oficina.

-Diablos… soy el subdirector y debo seguir siendo la chacha de Shao Kahn…- Se quejaba notando que un niño si se podría decir pasó frente a él y el anciano no dudó en detenerlo.

-Oye niño ¿no quieres participar en algo interesante?- Preguntó el hombre, el niño se volteó dejando ver el enorme bigote y barba que tenía, Shang Tsung se sobresaltó viendo lo desarrollado que estaba para su tamaño, pero aun así ignoró el tétrico vello facial del chico.

-¿Qué ganaré a cambio, eh viejo?- Exclamó el chico con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Bueno… en primera qué edad tienes.-

-Tengo 10, por qué.- Reclamó el "niño".

-No, por nada, bueno y como decía ganarás mucho dinero, sólo firma aquí.- Exclamó mostrándole uno de esos panfletos que llevaba.

* * *

En el word se veía más largo, maldito siempre me engaña (?) xD bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo me dan pena estos pobres lo que van a sufrir (?) amo las babalitys y una de las curiosas es la de Kano :v que tiene barba y bigote nomas miren que clase de super desarrollo posee (?) en fin nos vemos en el proximo capitulo e intentaré ponerme al día con mis otros fics -huye antes de que la maten- xD nos estamos leyendo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren más personajes de MK haganmelo saber :3

Catch you later


End file.
